Inheritance and Blood Ties
by kkkce
Summary: L's father finds him through Danuve and offers him half of the business. If L accepts, he will deal with a jealous half-brother and the life of an heir all while protecting his full identity. How? Light, Misa and the others help out.
1. Danuve, Inoue, and Griffith

(A/N): Light and Misa still don't have their memories back. The focus of the story is on L and his inheritance and relations with his family. By the way, I've decided to use L's _unofficial_ (and rumour-milled) name, Lawliet Lawsford. It's more complete compared to L Lawliet, the official name.

CHAPTER 1

L was amused with Light's resourceful and innocent way of saving his voice. Instead of saying 'I am NOT Kira' repeatedly whenever L would probe and prod him, the eighteen-year-old recorded his voice on his cell phone.

"Light, I still think you are Kira," L said as he yanked on the chain that linked them together. They were sleeping on separate beds (on Light's insistence), but the yank always pulled one of them on the floor.

Light landed with a thud and angrily pressed the Play button on his phone. "_I am NOT Kira!"_

"Get some sleep, Ryuzaki," Light grumbled. He crawled back into bed and turned his face away.

Always wanting to have the last word, L quipped, "You know I never sleep this early, Light." Apparently, midnight was 'early' for him.

"Soon you'll have to record 'Get some sleep, Ryuzaki'." L chuckled as he sat in his signature position. "But you know deep in your heart that I never listen."

Light pulled the blankets over his eyes in annoyance as L just sat there, watching him. For a moment, L thought of trying a pop-interrogation to amuse himself, but Watari interrupted him on speaker.

"Ryuzaki, _Danuve _has received a request."

At this, L jumped up and ran towards the door. How unfortunate for the brilliant student attached to him. "Forgive me for your...fall. I am needed in the control room."

"Ryuzaki!" Light grumbled. _But it would be interesting to find out..._"In that case, let's go then."

"No, no, no, Light Yagami," L said with the same bland expression. "You're staying _here_. How? Like this."

L took out a key (too quick for Light to see) and unlocked the chains that bound them. He fastened the end to the side table in a snap, making Light unable to squirm away.

"If you'll be a good boy, I promise that this 'bond' of ours will be over soon," L walked out of the room as fast as possible before Light could give him an earful.

...

Watari observed the young detective make his way to the control room through the multiple screens in front of him. Hopefully, L would be interested in this very special case. After all, _blood_ is thicker than water.

L appeared in the doorway. "Fill me in on the details, Watari. I assume someone's searching for _L _again?"

"Not _L_," Watari swivelled in his chair to hand documents to the younger man. "But _Lawliet Lawsford_."

L thought he would collapse. _There was no way...unless Kira somehow managed to..._

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki. They do not know your real name. I am merely making the point that they are looking for the man behind the alias. They have no idea that the man they are looking for is actually L."

The detective rubbed his forehead and stared deep into Watari's eyes. _They..._

"No other '_they' _would be looking for me but my..." his voice trailed off. Watari nodded in assent. "My family..."

"I am sure you have deduced that your family is quite wealthy, Ryuzaki." Watari did not smile. Something else was up.

"Why are they searching for me _now_?" There was frustration in his voice – hidden anger.

"Your father is dying," Watari's face was grim. "His last wish is that his youngest son be found."

"Youngest?" L did not move. He wanted to be back in the room annoying Light. For the first time, L heard from his family...but he did not want to have anything to do with them.

"Please read the details they sent us," Watari said kindly. Usually, L would attack a document with his eyes the moment he would receive it. This time, L stood still.

Watari decided he would just narrate it to L instead.

_Danuve, _

_My father, Harold Griffith , President and founder of Griffin Corporation, is ill and dying. His last request is that his lost son be found. He would want to meet him for the first and last time and grant him half of the business..._

L assumed (quite correctly) that the other half would most definitely go to the eldest child in the family. Meaning, there were only _two _Griffith children – L as the second.

_The problem is that the child was never named by him. The biological mother of the child (see attached profile) is deceased, and the child's papers and documents are nowhere to be found. _

L was relieved that Watari made sure that no resident of Wammy's House would be put in danger. He himself does not know what Watari did to those documents. It must have been under extremely tight security, for no one has been able to find out L's true identity. Not even Kira.

_I request your help on behalf of my father. We will spare no expenses. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jared Griffith_

"Would you like to see your mother's profile?" Watari asked gently. L shook his head.

"Just tell me her surname. You were the one who officially changed my name to Lawliet Lawsford. What was her surname?" He spoke quickly – very unlike himself.

"Inoue."

L was quiet for a moment. A small smile formed on his lips. "I still prefer Lawliet Lawsford to Inoue or Griffith."

Before heading out the door, he gave Watari one last glance. "You...not Harold Griffith, will always be _my _father."

L would deal with the case in the morning.


	2. The Griffith Heir

On second thought, I'll refocus the story on L, his family, and the Kira case. Instead of the Yotsuba corporation, the killings work in favour of the Griffin Co. What will L do when family may be involved?

CHAPTER 2

Inoue. His mother's surname. L deduced that she and Harold Griffith were never married. He was the illegitimate child, the unwanted boy. And now his father was willing to share half of the business with him.

Impending death does change people, L concluded.

The young detective leapt out of bed and chained a sleeping Light to the side table again. He headed downstairs to where Watari had his morning tea. The windows reflected a grey sky outside. It was confusing. It was gloomy.

"Watari, I..." he started.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" the old man put his tea cup down and allowed the young man to sit.

"Would you tell me what my real name was? The one before you took my in at the orphanage," L bit the tip of his thumb and rocked back and forth uneasily.

Watari was silent for a moment. "You did not have a name."

L looked down at his feet and twiddled his toes. He suddenly felt uncomfortable in his usual position, but he dared not sit straight.

He remembered very little about his life before Wammy's House, perhaps because there wasn't anything worth remembering. He did recall crouching in a corner, scared and confused while his mother drank herself insane. He had no name. She only called him a bastard.

"It was I who named you. Lawliet Lawsford," Watari smiled. "He was an old friend of mine back in Oxford."

L sat silently and nibbled a finger sandwich.

"Would you like to meet them?" Watari asked cautiously.

He had never seen L show anger, not once. There were hints of unpleasantness and irritation at some points in his life, but never all-out rage. But he knew it was kept inside. L was, after all, human.

"Perhaps."

...

Light couldn't believe his ordeal was over. When L came up to the room and unchained him from the side table, he knew he was being cleared of some suspicion. But the grim expression in the detective's face told him his obsession was focused elsewhere.

"Mind telling me what this is about, Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"You're free to roam," L said as he patted him uncharacteristically on the shoulder. "Misa would be happy."

"Seriously, what's up?" Light persisted. He did not remember why they were 'friends' in the first place, but he wanted to be true to that claim. "You can trust me."

L's eyes widened and he paused to think about the consequences. His name could never be traced to Inoue or Griffith – not under Watari's watch. If there were consequences, it would be Light seeing his vulnerable side. No, he would feign indifference.

If Light finds out that his frenemy was an orphan all along, so what? L was sure that Light somehow guessed that already. No beloved and sheltered child would be acting the same way he was.

"My father is searching for me," he started. Light looked surprised. "He wants to meet me. Also, he wants to share half of the business."

"Why so suddenly? Half of the business? That's..."

"A great amount of money, I know," L finished. He noticed Light's expression. "No need to ask. He is Harold Griffith."

"_The _Harold Griffith? President and founder of Griffin Co. in Britain?" Light thought that was unbelievable. But since it was coming from blunt Ryuzaki, it should be true.

Light laughed. "Let me be straightforward. You don't really look like him."

"Hmm..." L took out his laptop and did a quick internet search. Surely enough, thousands of search results turned up. He clicked on a thumbnail and examined the picture.

Harold Griffith had the same jet black hair as L's. He had the large black eyes, but without the dark bags underneath. The grin he sported made him look quite unlike L.

"So this is what you'd look like if you'd just sleep more," Light chuckled. "And if you combed your hair back..."

Light's eyes flickered to a comb on the dresser. "Let's try something with this."

L doubled back and jumped on the bed. "No, no Light Yagami, don't you touch my hair."

"I was just kidding," Light laughed.

"Well, _I'm _not!" A high-pitched voice added. L wished you wouldn't...

"Come, Ryuzaki, let's try fixing up your hair, phuleaaaaaaaase!" Misa whined. "It'll make Misa's day!"

"Not even if it would save your life," L ran to the door, but Light blocked him. "Traitor," L sneered.

"Don't be shy, Griffith heir," the student tackled the detective to the ground. "You gotta look nice for the press."

"Not if I can help it," L elbowed Light in the ribs and delivered a swift kick before rushing out the door.

"Oh my! Light! Are you okay, my handsome knight?" Misa wrapped her arms lovingly around her boyfriend, but he squirmed away from her grasp.

"And and...uhmm what's this with the 'Griffith heir' and 'press'? Some kind of joke on Ryuzaki?" Misa asked innocently.

Light pointed to the laptop's screen. "You see that guy over there? That's Harold Griffith, owner of Griffin Co. And guess what? Our own Ryuzaki's his long lost son."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Misa screeched. "Oh wow! He's like, the male Paris Hilton with his amount of money! No, maybe even richer! Oh wow, our very own resident heir!"

"Er..." Light thought it was disturbing to combine Paris Hilton and Ryuzaki. It was even scarier if they were in the same room. He couldn't imagine L interacting with those upper class people.

Misa disturbed his train of thought when she grabbed his arm. "Let's go find him! I won't let Ryuzaki meet his father looking like some pervert!"

"Uh, we're not even sure he wants to meet him..."

"We're gonna make sure he does! Let an opportunity like that pass him? No way!" Misa noticed he was no longer linked to L. "Unless...you'd rather go on a date with me?"

Light made up his mind in less than a second. "Let's find Ryuzaki!"

...

Watari led L to the meeting room. They had something important to discuss, he said. Everyone else was there too. Was there something new in the Kira case? Impossible. L would know before all of them did. What could they know that he didn't?

"Ryuzaki!" Misa waved happily. "Or should I say, Mr. Griffith?"

L stared daggers at Light. "I had no choice," Light chuckled.

"OH GAWD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE A GRIFFITH!" Matsuda shook L's shoulders like he was mad. "What's your name then? L Griffith or something?"

"Watch your mouth, Ryuzaki," Chief Yagami warned. "Ryuzaki wouldn't be foolish enough to see the Griffith's and reveal his name, even if they're his family. His life would be endangered."

"No, he would not have much of a problem," Watari stepped forward and showed them some papers.

"He would be known to them as Elias Inoue," he handed the papers to L. "You should really meet them."

"I have no wish to expose myself," L pushed the papers aside. "I need to concentrate on the case."

"Ryuzaki, I think you really should take this on," Watari said. "The case is very much connected to your family."

"My..." Ryuzaki headed to the computers and scanned the results. The recent killings have been working in Griffin Corporation's favour. He did not tear his eyes away from the screen.

_Do they know that I am L? Are they contacting me just to kill me? _L felt betrayed by that possibility.

"Since we know that this third Kira can only kill with a name, unlike the second Kira," L muttered. "He would not know my real name. Besides, it is highly unlikely that he would know that I am L."

"Yes," Watari responded. "Very unlikely. Not even the first Kira found out your name."

"Very well, I shall take on this case," L concluded.

"But," Chief Yagami cut in. "It would be risky to stake your life on this one! The press will put your face on every paper in Britain!"

"Yes, I do know that," L said dryly. "And if worst comes to worst, I'll probably die."

"Stop talking like that, Ryuzaki!" Light yelled. "We won't let that happen! If possible, we'll block all press and control the media."

"That's...not possible, Light," L sat next to him and chewed on some panda crackers. "But I would try my very best to stay out of the public eye as much as possible."

"We could think of say that you're afraid of cameras!" Matsuda suggested.

L paused to think. "That does seem like a good idea, Matsuda. Given my appearance (and yes, I _am _aware of how I look), they would understand that I am reclusive and...camera-shy."

"Would you accept half of the business?" Light asked. "He was wondering about this since he knew about it.

"No," L sliced a large piece of cake. "But I would delay my answer for...let's say a week. That would give me enough time to know my father (however long his time on earth may be) and dig up more information about him and my half-brother."

Light was unnerved to hear L talk about his family like they were suspects. Then again, they were, but how could L talk so impersonally about them?

"In the end, I would ask for my share of the inheritance," L said simply. "I am not interested in running half of the business, but I'd rather keep the money that is rightfully mine."

Light couldn't take this. "How could speak so selfishly?"

L gave him a deep and cold stare. "Wasn't my father selfish when he decided to search for me 25 years later? What he's doing is solely to ease his guilt. It was never about me."

"That's enough," Chief Yagami said. "We need to plan this 'infiltration' carefully. Ryuzaki will be in harm's way if we have a flaw in our plan."

"You're right, Chief!" Matsuda was very excited. "We'll groom Ryuzaki into a man fit to be an heir!"

"My idea, exactly," Misa smiled. "No father's gonna gaze upon his son and think 'He looks like a perv!'"

"I have no reason to change my appearance," L snapped. "He wants to see his son, so I'll let him see his son. Not some human facade."

"Aaawww," Misa grumbled. "But I think you'd look really handsome if we fix you up a bit."

"No thank you," L said. He turned to Misa and gave her a tiny grin. "But I think I'm going to need your help in some...social skills."


	3. The Heir Arrives

(A/N): Thank you for your reviews! You make me want to write more...thanks! By the way, Watari's profile says that he established Wammy House which is only ONE of the MANY orphanages he established. Let's say Wammy House is _the _house of geniuses while Ivy House (which I made up) is another orphanage. The following profile of L is a fake one.

CHAPTER 3

A week later, Jared Griffith received a message from Danuve.

_Jared Griffith,_

_I have found your father's lost son. His name is Elias Inoue. He was taken to the orphanage, Ivy House, located in Edinburgh, Scotland. The security there is tight in order to protect the identities of the children – all victims of domestic violence. _

_Elias Inoue has lived in Japan for the last ten years. He is a professional hacker. I have contacted him and arranged a trip to London. You shall expect him tomorrow morning. _

_Danuve_

Jared stroked his chin and leaned comfortably in his chair. _Good job, Danuve. I didn't think you would find him in just a week. You truly are one of the world's greatest detectives. _

He quickly contacted the household help. "Please have the largest spare bedroom prepared. We will expect a very special guest. Oh, and Lara, when you deliver my father's tea, be a dear and tell him we've found his son."

...

"WOOOW, I've never been outside of the country before!" Misa exclaimed. "It's so beautiful in England! Oh, oh, I can see the Houses of Parliament and that giant clock tower!"

"Big Ben," Light grumbled. He dragged his and Misa's luggage through their hotel room door and kicked them aside. He hadn't slept well since they boarded the plane, and it the spectacular view outside didn't help.

"Ohhh Light, our first time to sleep together!" Misa pounced on her exhausted boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" Light said.

"No, I mean our first time to sleep in the same room since Ryuza – I mean Elias shackled you up," the blonde giggled. "Unless...you really wanna..."

"H-hey, Elias is here!" Light ran and greeted the young detective. "So, today's the day, huh?

"Yes. Yes it is," L said dryly. "I'm quite excited."

"You don't sound very excited," Light said. "So, professional hacker huh?"

"Yes, I thought it would be appropriate for my...look. Also, it would give me an excuse to be hesitant to walk outside or show my face to the public."

"Nice touch." Light gave L a friendly punch. "Good luck out there, Elias."

"There is no such thing as luck," L replied. He took a toffee from Misa's pillow and chewed on it happily. "We are already one step ahead of the enemy."

...

A week before Danuve's reply to Jared, the Griffith's butler won the jackpot in the local lottery. Luckily for the household, a kind old man made himself available immediately. He arranged the quarters for the special guest and made sure that the entire mansion had wiretaps and hidden cameras connected to the task force in the hotel.

_Well, Lawliet_, Watari mused while secretly installing the last camera. _I'll be watching over you. Nobody will harm you here._

...

Sheadon, the limousine driver, was like a British Matsuda, L thought. He loved talking. Nevertheless, he was intelligent and kept him fed during the long drive towards the Griffin estate.

"And here's the Griffin's lake to your left. See, it doesn't really have a name, but my little girl wants to call it Lake of Shining Waters, just like Anne of Green Gables. She's a wide reader, she is."

"I'd want to meet her," L said politely.

"You will, sir. She and her mum work in the household. We live near the mansion – you could visit if you wish." Sheadon's bright smile could be seen on the rear mirror.

"I would love to," L smiled back. He tried his best to sit in the "normal" way, as Misa put it, but he found it increasingly uncomfortable. He hugged his knees to his chest and sipped tea.

"Finally, there is the Griffin estate, the mansion and the garden in all their glory," Sheadon piped. "I've been working for the Griffiths for as long as I can remember. I used to tend to the garden when my father was the driver."

"The place seems quiet," L's eyes focused on the wild roses wrapping themselves around the facade of the house like snakes enveloping their prey. Death loomed over the house, L felt. Although he was sure his father was still alive, he couldn't help feeling an early sense of loss.

...

Jared made sure he arrived home thirty minutes before Sheadon arrived with Elias. He had been told that the boy liked sweets (courtesy of Danuve's profile), so he had stacked the limousine's mini fridge with pastries and chocolates, including his personal favourite, mint cakes.

He was pacing the front lawn of the mansion when he heard the vehicle approach. The tires created a pleasant noise on the cobalt driveway. Cobalt was a symbol of a town's wealth in Spain. He father chose the materials well.

Although a picture was not provided with Elias' profile, Jared had an idea of what to expect. Since the boy was a professional hacker, he would have eye bags from staring at the computer screen too long and staying up all night. Perhaps he would even have glasses.

His hair would be jet-black because their father's hair was of that colour and Elias' mother was half-Japanese. Definitely jet-black. And what of the eyes? Would they be elegantly shaped Asian eyes? Or would they be nicely rounded like their father's? He would have to find out.

The limousine came to a halt in front of him. Sheadon, cheerful and smiling as always, greeted the Griffith master and opened the door for the guest.

Jared stared, momentarily forgetting his manners. L noted that this was the reaction he got from Chief Yagami's task force. He had to get used to that.

The older brother slapped himself on the forehead and approached Elias. "Silly me, I've forgotten to greet you. I am..."

"Jared," L finished for him. "And of course, I am Elias Inoue, your half-brother."

Jared was impressed with the younger man's alert tone, despite his monotonous voice. Elias' hunched shoulders and his fragile form may be deceiving.

"Kindly come inside," Jared took L's arm and led him through the large oak doors. "Sheadon, please take Mr. Inoue's bag to his room."

"Ah, sir, I'll take care of that," Watari, under the guise of the Griffith's new butler, volunteered. "I am Burt Garyson, the butler. You can call me Burt. I will always be at your service." The kind old man gave him a wink.

"Very well then," Elias nodded politely. "Thank you, Burt."

Inside the mansion, a long and winding staircase greeted their sights. The floor was made of marble - -

L's absorption of his surrounding was interrupted by Jared.

"We would require your DNA sample to match with our father's, but that is...simply for formality's sake," Jared gave him a poster boy smile that reminded L of Light.

"But I do believe that you are my half-brother," Jared eyed L's pockets full of treats. "For who else would be able to consume so many sweets and never gain any weight?"

A wink.

L's right eye twitched. Jared's pockets were overflowing with mint cakes.


	4. Silent Elias

CHAPTER 4

He felt a little uncomfortable when "Burt" left him to haul up his baggage upstairs, but the sooner he remembered the hidden cameras in the mansion, he sighed in relief. Paranoia was different from simply being careful. The Kira case was a delicate matter.

"Father wants to see you," Jared said. He motioned for L to follow him up the flight of steps. The largest room. The darkest one.

...

Harold Griffin's room was dimly lit, and all the curtains have been closed. He was lying in bed, reading a thick novel. Light knew because he was looking at him right now – albeit through the hidden camera's lens.

"He looks so much like an older Ryuzaki now," Light told the task force. "Because he's ill and severely pale."

"Poor Ryuzaki," Matsuda said. "I hope it's not too late for them to get to know each other."

"Sadly, that's not what Ryuzaki came here to do," Chief Yagami patted Matsuda's shoulder. "This is purely for the investigation. And we all know that Ryuzaki can be extremely cold."

And cold he was. There was no happiness or even sadness in his dark black eyes when he entered his father's room. He knelt down and allowed Harold to take his hand.

"I've been searching for you for so long," Harold croaked. "My Elias, you're all grown up...I've missed a lot...I've never been there..."

"Yes."

Matsuda's eyes almost popped out. "Yes?! YES?! How cruel can he be?"

"That's our Ryuzaki," Light replied grimly. "Very blunt." The teenager concentrated on the screen. Ryuzaki's brother, Jared, was standing in the doorway. He did not look very happy – understandable – but, there was something else. Light could see displeasure. Almost disgust.

Light knew that expression. Jealousy.

"But there's still time to make it up to you, boy," Harold tried to smile as he gripped his youngest son's thin wrist. "There's still time. As you can see, I'm reading. I feel quite all right, now that you're here."

"Good."

Matsuda slapped his own forehead. "Good?! Geez, it's like Ryuzaki didn't learn anything from Misa-Misa's social skills class."

"Anybody call Misa-Misa?" the blonde peeped from the bathroom. "Misa's all fresh now. Misa wants to be part of the – what the hell is Ryuzaki doing?"

"Speaking to his father...supposedly," Light said. "So far, he's only been saying a word or two."

"Well, that's no way to speak to one's parent!" Misa grabbed the microphone from her startled boyfriend. "Give me Watari. I wanna tell him to teach Ryuzaki some manners!"

"Please, Miss Amane," Chief Yagami took the girl by the shoulders. "I'm sure Ryuzaki knows what he's doing."

"B-but how will he get his inheritance with that attitude?!" she wailed. "He isn't gonna get richer that way...oh, who's this guy? His brother? How cute!"

She sneaked a glance at Light to see if he looked jealous. She frowned when he didn't move his eyes away from the screen.

Misa decided she would liven up the investigation a little by concocting her own mischievous scheme. She would make sure her trip to England wouldn't be wasted in a hotel suite with three grown men who didn't pay attention to her.

...

"My boy, you should head to your room now. You're tired. Have a bit of rest," Harold ruffled L's hair and closed his eyes. L nodded and left the room with Jared in tow.

"You haven't said much back there, you silent chap," Jared remarked. "It was almost cruel."

"You don't know what cruelty is," L said simply. There was no anger or sadness. Just the monotone. Just L's voice echoing in the hallway.

"Well, let me be the first to tell you that your presence here is unwanted." Jared stopped in his tracks and waited for L to turn around. "Unwanted by father's business partners, unwanted by my mother, and unwanted by me."

L gave him a blank stare. "I know."

He headed towards his room and closed the door. After listening to his brother's footsteps fade away, he laid his tired body on the four poster bed and fell asleep.

...

An unspecified number of hours later, a knock awakened L. He was sleeping lightly, and the softest noise made him sit up in his bed. He opened the door and stared at a young woman carrying a tray.

She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She did not look the least bit surprised by his appearance (word must have spread about the scruffy young man).

"Master Elias, your afternoon tea," she smiled and settled the tray on his bedside table. "If you need anything else, give me a ring."

"Er...give _whom_ exactly?" L sampled a mint cake and dropped sugar cubes into his tea cup.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I forgot to introduce myself!" she giggled and said her name was Ismene.

"Ismene," L repeated to himself. "Antigone's sister from one of the Three Theban Plays by Sophocles."

The lady doubled back and looked at him curiously. "Wow, you must be - -"

"A wide reader." L crammed three mint cakes in his mouth (how was that even possible?).

"Like me," Ismene smiled. "By the way, I'm Sheadon's daughter. I'm sure you've met him – the limousine driver."

L chocked on his last sweet. He coughed and clutched his chest.

Matsuda, who just came out of the washroom, yelled in panic, as he thought Ryuzaki was having a heart attack. A quick slap to the head by Chief Yagami changed his opinion.

Ismene grabbed L from behind and forced the mint cake out of him. He apologized formally and wiped his mouth. "Sheadon said his daughter was a little girl."

_He's very serious. Does he smile, even? _Ismene thought. After L spoke his words, she scowled and wrinkled her nose. "He always calls me his 'little girl'. Believe me, it's becoming terribly annoying."

L smirked and sat in his usual position. Ismene made no remark about this.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner. My family and I dine with the Griffins occasionally. We're like an extended family here." She headed out and closed the door. As she did so, she said, "Your arrival here, according to your father, is a very special occasion."

She did not see L smile, but he did. Unvoluntarily, his lips curled into a smile. For the first time, he was glad he was here.

"Aw man, I think Ryuzaki likes her!" Matsuda piped. "Look, look, he's smiling!"

"I don't think Ismene's his type," Light yawned and poured himself some tea. "I think he's more for the zombie-like type, just like him."

"Light, it's not the time for your wicked sense of humour," his father scolded. "And to think Ryuzaki does not have proper feelings..."

"Come on, Chief, you saw how he acted towards his dad," Matsuda said. "Hmm, but he did smile so...it's a bit confusing now."

"Well, let's just see what happens in the next few days," Light said. "This is yet to become interesting. By the way, has anybody seen Misa?"


	5. Dinner and Motives

CHAPTER 5

Light tapped his index finger rapidly on the table. Nothing of interest has happened in the Griffith household yet. L's father was resting and Jared was busy writing something important his study.

"Ryuzaki hasn't attempted to contact us yet," Chief Yagami said.

"That means only one thing," Light concluded. "He expects me to know what he's thinking right now. The main suspect, as far as he and I know, is Jared."

"But why?" Matsuda asked. The poor young man had trouble picking up.

"Motive: jealousy," Light crossed his legs and spun around in his chair. "The business would be his if not for the presence of Elias Inoue. Also, his father seems to favour L more...it just seems like it."

"He would really want Ryuzaki dead then." Matsuda's voice lowered at the end of that sentence.

"Don't jump to any conclusions," Light warned. "We're not a hundred percent sure that Jared is Kira. But if I were Kira...I'd certainly dispose of Ryuzaki now before the press sees him."

"Light, I told you that I do not like it when you say _if I were Kira_." The chief shuddered at that thought and stood up. "For God's sake, you're a bright eighteen-year old. You've got your future ahead of you. Why would you even _be _Kira if you had the chance?"

"I don't know..." Light closed his eyes sadly. "I don't know."

...

Misa's reflection in the bathroom mirror stared back at her. Blonde, lovely. Innocent? She had just heard Light and his father squabble for a few minutes. Mr. Yagami said that he would have no choice if Light really was Kira. When it came down to two choices...he would choose his duty over his son. Kira was a crazed murderer, that's what he thought.

Light. Light defended his theoretical reasoning and said he was only trying to help the task force. He knew what would happen if he were Kira, and he commended his father (albeit bitterly) of his decision to choose his duty over him. "I would've done the same in your position," Light said. "I would have."

She felt pity for her Light. If only she could contribute somehow. "I sure didn't drag my butt here for nothing. Don't worry, Light. I'll help in the best way that I can."

...

There was nothing but a voice behind the door. L did not care whether Jared was standing behind it or not. To him, Jared was just a voice. "Meet us for dinner in five minutes."

Then he was gone.

L jumped out of his bed and hastily combed his hair. It would have been in place if he applied the sticky goo that Misa recommended, but nothing sticky appealed to him if it wasn't food.

He had a white shirt under his blue polo, so he didn't hesitate to unbutton it. "It's just family tonight," he told himself.

L made his way downstairs and spotted Sheadon Finnegan and his family in simple and neat clothes. Compared to them though, he looked shabby.

As if he wasn't a Griffith heir.

Ismene looked lovely, he took note of that. Looks can be deceiving, he also told himself. Like Amane, she could be hiding a deadly secret. Ismene has a bright mind, and she could possibly be behind the killings if she studied the Griffith business well.

Even Sheadon and his wife could be suspects, but L wasn't willing to bet his cards on them. Most unlikely, but still possible. _Everything is possible. The Kira case taught me much about that_.

"Master Elias, good to see you up and about!" Sheadon smiled and shook L's hand.

"Why? Was I sick?" L asked dully.

"Oh no, but you were lying in bed all day...Ismene was a quite worried."

L felt his cheeks turn red. The thought of a woman in his room watching over him while he slept made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"I'm always pale," L said. "And I rarely sleep. I just had to at that moment. The bed was comfy."

Finally, L saw her. The one he hadn't met since his arrival hours ago. She was tall, graceful, and undeniably lovely, but her lips were pursed in bitterness. Her eyes were dead. She was Jared's mother.

The Finnegan family turned to greet her. She gave them a curt nod and headed straight to the dining room. She did not fail to ignore L.

...

At the dining table, she finally acknowledged his presence by snapping at his outfit. "Goodness, boy, this is a family dinner, and we have guests! Have you not seen what you're wearing?"

L decided it would be best to sit up straight tonight. He felt twice as uncomfortable, but at least there would be one less thing to say about him. He was wrong.

"And your hair! Burt, did you supply a comb in his room at all?"

Watari a.k.a Burt simply chuckled to himself. The woman was intense, but he found her comments...amusing.

L did not say a word and continued eating, making sure his silverware did not clang.

"Greta," Harold's eyes narrowed as he picked up a fork threateningly. "You will not speak to my son like that."

"You're son?" the woman's lip curled in disgust. "Jared is your son as well, may I remind you."

Jared looked paler than ever. The Finnegan family gulped down their food in a hurry, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Mum, dad," Jared mumbled. "Let us just finish in silence, if you please. This is growing unpleasant."

_Already is,_ L thought. Where were the sweets when one needed them?

Harold decided to change the topic. "How are things at the university, luv?" he asked Ismene.

"Absolutely wonderful. Taking a criminology course this semester was no mistake, not at all. Our professor briefed us on the Kira case--"

Dead silence. L quickly eyed Jared. If his brother were Kira, he was a very good actor. He kept his cool, but L noticed his knuckles were pale.

Harold coughed. "The Kira case? Ah, I do hope you aren't planning on shifting to criminology, dear. It's extremely dangerous for a young girl to be fiddling with such cases."

"Improper for a woman," Greta added at once. She was eyeing the girl distastefully. "Literature is your forte, is it not? Stay with it."

"I'm only saying that I enjoyed criminology for a change," Ismene said indignantly. Her mother gripped her arm.

"Yes, that's all she's saying," Jared said. He smiled sweetly. "Ace that course, Ismene. Like you always do."

She blushed. What L would give to make her blush like that. Wait, what was he thinking? His thoughts scared him. _I'm just being competitive with my brother_, L convinced himself.

"Criminology is very interesting," L said. "I know somebody who is currently earning a degree there. I must warn you though that if you find any unpleasant loops within the government, you may want to take the law into your own hands...with what you know and all."

"You speak after all." Jared's mother gulped down her fifth glass of wine.

...

"He's testing her," Light said. "He wants to know what she thinks about this."

"That's not all he's doing," Chief Yagami huffed. "He's insinuating that you're Kira again."

"Dad, could we please drop it?" Light slammed his hand on the table. "L's really like that, all right? It pisses me off too, but what can I do? All we have to do is catch Kira so I can prove my innocence."

"Uh, uh, Misa-Misa! Could you come in here please?" Matsuda bit his thumb much like L did...except Matsuda was nervous out of his mind.

"Yes?" the blonde said sweetly as she pranced from the adjoining room.

"There! You can't fight in front of a woman right now, can you?" Matsuda yelled. He gripped Light and his father's shoulders and sat them down. "Please, let's just work together okay? No more fighting."

"Fine," Light said. "Sorry dad."

"I'm sorry too, my son." He chuckled. "At least our relationship is far better than that of Ryuzaki's family."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for our guy." Light stared intently at L's face. "If I'm correct, he suspects Ismene and Greta as well. Motives? Greta probably wants to secure her son's future in the business. Ismene? I don't know about her."

"Misa. If you were in her position, what motive would you have for being Kira?" Light asked. The blonde was heading out the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Oh, just downstairs to the lobby. I'm _so _bored in here," she blew a kiss before leaving.

"You didn't answer my question yet," Light tapped his foot on the floor.

"Motive? Hmmm..." she popped her bubbly face into the doorway and pretended to be thinking really hard. "Maybe she wants to secure Jared's place in the business too. Maybe she's in love with Jared."

She winked and left. Light slumped back in his chair. Of course. If she were Kira, that was probably it.

...

Misa covered her slim body with a fur coat and hailed a cab. "Griffith manor," she told the driver. _I'm not gonna let you down, Light_, she thought. _I'm gonna find Kira for you._


	6. The Girlfriend

CHAPTER 6

L felt sick that night. Perhaps it was because of the lack of sweets during desert. No, that wasn't it. There were mountains of English treats on the table. _Griffith bickering spoiled it_, L grumbled. _Family dinners...how may I put it? Yes, family dinners 'suck'_.

A rapid knocking on the door momentarily distracted him from his thoughts. He hurriedly flattened his hair (to no avail) just in case it was Greta Griffith. Also, it would be nice if the visitor were Ismene.

He was half-relieved that the visitor was not his stepmother and half-disappointed that it wasn't Ismene.

"Mrs. Finnegan," L nodded politely. The woman was short and plump with greying hair, but she had Ismene's hazel eyes.

"Master Elias, there's a Misa Amane at the front door," the woman said.

L's eyes widened and his brain emitted panic signals. _She's ruined it she's ruined it she's ruined ruined..._

But the detective sighed and said, "I told her not to come." He had to feign a relationship for now. It would be too suspicious if he denied it, and who knows what an angry Misa Amane would do? He did not want to think about that.

_What are you up to, Misa?_ _Did Light tell you to do this?_

...

Light, who observed everything through the hidden cameras and bugs, choked on his potato chips.

"What the hell is she thinking?" he crunched the bag of chips and threw it aside. He dialled Misa's phone, but she didn't pick it up.

"She turned it off!" Matsuda pointed at the blonde in front of the giant Griffith doors. L and Mrs. Finnegan opened it a few seconds later.

...

"Misa, what are you doing here?" L said through clenched teeth. He was angry, but his voice remained monotonous.

"Oh Elias! How could you just leave like that without saying goodbye to your hunny bunny?" she wrapped her arms around the detective and kissed him warmly on the cheek.

Light's eyebrow twitched as he saw the scene. L, on the other hand, turned redder than ever. The detective decided to play along.

"I had to meet my family, remember?" he pulled away. "You knew I was here because of Danuve's letter explaining everything, didn't you?"

"Yes, you shouldn't have left it in your apartment, you silly man!" she giggled and smiled at Mrs. Finnegan. "Hi! I'm so tired from my Red Eye flight...do you mind if I stay here at least for the night?"

Mrs. Finnegan took the blonde by the arm and brought her into the Grand Entry Hall. "That's not for me to decide, luv, but we can speak to Master Jared about it. I'm sure he won't mind."

...

"Of course I don't mind," Jared said. He was grinning widely and his voice was sickly sweet. L was disgusted. "You can stay here as long as you like. Would you mind a separate suite?"

"Oh no, Elias and I will be fine together," Misa linked her arm around L, just as she did with Light. L was determined to push away the thoughts of him and Misa sharing the same bed, although he knew that nothing would happen.

Nothing _ever _happened to him and a woman, and that's why he felt so uncomfortable.

"Well, I had no inkling that my hacker brother had such a lovely girlfriend," Jared caressed his chin as he eyed the beautiful model. "A famous one too."

Misa giggled like a school girl and snuggled on L's shoulder. If his brother wasn't here, he swore he would kick her.

"Let's all have breakfast tomorrow around seven. Yes, that early. Father and I will bring you to work tomorrow." Jared headed up the stairs, still focusing on Misa. "Our old man's determined to immerse you into the corporation. Good night."

Misa batted her eyes at L. "Time to go to our suite, Elias. I've missed you."

Again, the uncomfortable shiver crept up L's spine. _Is she trying to make Light jealous? _

...

"Misa, your antics have gone too far," L sat on the far side of the bed as Misa plopped onto it. "If this is another ploy to make Light jealous, then--"

"Teehee, Misa-Misa was right," the blonde said as she tossed a pillow in the air. "Misa-Misa thought that if Jared is anything like his brother (pervert-wise), he would definitely want her to stay!"

"What do you wish to accomplish by staying?" L popped a toffee in his mouth, savouring the comforting sweetness amidst the stress.

Misa lowered her voice and said, "I wanna help you fish out Kira!"

"Believe me, I can handle it myself, Misa," L gestured to a possible location of a hidden camera. "I can handle it too, Light, if this is all part of your grand scheme to ruin my operation."

"That's not true!" Light yelled. Of course, miles away, L did not hear anything. Matsuda laughed.

"This is all Misa-Misa's plan!" Misa squealed happily. "Light, if you're watching, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl!"

_That's just great, Misa_, Light thought. _How am I going to prove my innocence now? You've ruined it._

"I'm sure Light's rattled right now," L said. "Not to worry, Light. With me around, Misa will do no further damage than she already did."

"Look, you need my help," Misa suddenly turned serious. "As far as we've seen, your charms aren't working on the Griffiths. I'll help you get more info, especially out of Jared."

L sat in his usual squatting position and scratched his head. "Hmm, two heads are better than one anyway. All right, Misa, I accept your offer of assistance."

"Oh yey!" Misa locked the detective in a warm hug. "And I can surely charm that evil stepmother of yours, Cinderella. I'm good with mothers."

L rolled his eyes. "Just don't blow our cover."

...

That night, L slept on the suite couch. He rolled over, contemplating the events of the day. His father could very well be responsible for the killings. Of course, he wouldn't cut his life short on purpose, but if a dying man had the chance, wouldn't he destroy all his enemies before his time is up?

There was also the possibility that somebody else in the household was controlling his father's fate. Since Kira can exercise control over his victim's time of death, there was a large chance that Harold Griffith is actually being _murdered _as the days go by. L had no intention of caring, but the idea disturbed him.

_Jared, Greta, and Ismene_. L recited the names on his three main suspects in his head. Jared and Greta's motives would definitely be money and status. Ismene's motive could be love for Jared. It would be impossible to win all of their affection or trust in a few weeks' time.

_Misa could be of use after all._


	7. When All People Write

CHAPTER 7

The world's greatest detective saw beyond walls and was always one step ahead of his enemies, but there were times he was just trapped in his own mind. A brilliant brain does not guarantee immunity to all sorts of feelings, distasteful some may seem.

He decided to take a walk in the gardens while Misa was still sleeping. Two hours later, they'd join the family at the breakfast table which was also in the gardens anyway.

Just for fun, he decided to call up Light. Perhaps the boy was still asleep. L needed some entertainment.

"What is it, Ryuz--Elias? Don't you know what time it is?" Light grumbled sleepily.

"Yes, it is five o'clock. You're not the only one who owns a watch, Light Yagami," L replied without a hint of humour in his voice, although the context easily suggested he was joking.

"Dad's on duty...he's the one watching the manor now. You know that," Light said. L was playing again.

"Yes, but is it wrong to call up a good friend just to see how he's doing?" L smirked. "How are you holding up in a room with two grown men...and the absence of your girlfriend, oh how I wonder?"

Light groaned. "Is this another ploy to annoy me, Elias? You know my relationship with Misa is one-sided."

"Or is it? I sense a slight note of vexation in your voice," L crouched and examined some ants carrying food into their hill.

"That's because you woke me up at five in the morning...I've only slept for three hours," Light nearly yelled.

"Really? How lucky you are. I haven't slept a wink since Misa stole my bed. But let's make the most of the morn, shall we? You know whom I suspect. Let us talk about them."

L heard a splashing on the other side of the line and figured that Light was washing his face. "There's nothing to talk about. I know you've been tossing and turning all night thinking about them. There's no proof, Elias. Unless you and Misa snoop around, there's no proof."

"We're not sure Kira uses a supernatural weapon to kill or just his own mind. I have yet to examine my brother's office," L lowered his voice in a whisper and made sure nobody was around.

"All right, good luck to you on that," Light drew back the curtains and gazed upon the architecture of London. Intricate. Carefully thought of. The first Kira calculated his moves carefully. This one however, not only killed criminals like the first, but also those enemies of the Griffin Corporation. Careless.

"Oh, one more thing, Light," L's tone was deep and grave. "There's a possibility that I may not make my way out of this...alive. If that happens--"

"I don't want to hear it, Elias," Light kept his voice firm. "We're gonna solve this case. Dammit, even if we have to rely on Misa...but all of us will make it out alive. I assure you."

"Ah, but one can never be to sure," L took a small piece of mint cake out of his pocket and handed it to the ants. "Just in case I would be rendered completely helpless – dead or otherwise – I'd like you to take over for me as L."

"You can't be serious," Light almost dropped the phone in disbelief. His father looked at him in worry. "I thought you didn't trust me. No, you still don't trust me. You're testing me."

L sighed. "When will you ever believe me? Who else would take over? Matsuda?"

Light laughed. "No way. But...if I'm Kira--" Light whispered so his father couldn't hear. "And L as well...then you're handing me absolute power, don't you know that?"

"Yes, I know," L answered. "Don't worry. You will be carefully watched. I will contact some outside help soon enough. And if you're just one toe out of line, they will execute you."

Light felt his hand shake. L was completely serious. "And if I'm not Kira?"

"Then, you will be left alone. Although I'm sure my friends would be very disappointed that you're not Kira. They would love toy with you before your annihilation."

Beep

The brunette was shaken. He did not understand the purpose of L's call. Was it another sick joke or a foreboding of what would happen if he would suddenly be Kira again?

...

"Such a delightful young lady!" Mrs. Griffith exclaimed. Misa wore a flowery pink dress and matching hat, perfect for the sunny day. "And she dresses appropriately for the occasion!"

L sipped his tea and wondered how his stepmother would react if she sees Misa in her gothic get-up.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Griffith! I'm so pleased that you like outfit," Misa said. She took out a picture from her purse and waved it in front of everyone. "But I want to be truthful to you all. I'm a Gothic Lolita gal, but I know when to dress appropriately."

"That's all right, luv. Victorian Goth and gothic literature describes women of black lace and dark romance," Mrs. Griffith said kindly. "I must admit that I'm not a fan of the style, but I do admire your honesty."

"You would look beautiful in any style." Jared took Misa's hand. "You're famous model, after all. Stunning."

Misa giggled and pretended to be flattered. L was impressed. She surely knew how to win the family over. He noticed that the Finnegan family wasn't present. They were probably working.

"Where did you meet our Elias?" Mr. Griffith asked. He looked so much like an older L right now, Misa thought.

"Aw, long story, but here's the short version: he helped me track down a hacker of my website. After that, he asked me out, and well, you know the rest," Misa hugged her alleged boyfriend. "Elias is my hero!"

"Charming, indeed," Jared said curtly. "Shall we leave for work?"

"Misa, will you be all right here, all by yourself?" L took Misa's hand, mimicking Jared's move earlier. The touch made Misa blush for real. "I'd let you come, but you'd be so bored there."

"Don't worry, Elykins!" Misa exclaimed. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

L remembered the profile of his stepmother. _Of course, her hobby..._

"Here's some money. Buy something nice for tonight," L pushed the bills to Misa and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. "I'll miss you."

The task force stared through the hidden cameras in the porch. Light dropped his fork. "He kissed my...he kissed _my_..."

"He kissed your Misa-Misa!" Matsuda shouted.

_Hmm, my first kiss. Not bad._ L smiled politely and waited for Misa to respond.

_My first kiss with the pervy Ryuzaki!_ Misa smiled brightly, covering up her shock. _It was kinda sweet._

Misa put a finger to her cheek, pretending to think really hard. "Aww, but it would be great if I had a shopping buddy to go out with. I guess I'll have to ask Ismene."

Mrs. Griffith looked annoyed. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but none of you seem to acknowledge my presence. I would be delighted to show Miss Amane around town."

Misa clasped her hands together in delight. "Really?! Oh thank you! Thank you! Elias, your stepmother is super sweet!"

_Sweet as poison,_ L quipped in his mind.

"Elias, are you coming?" Jared opened the limousine door and gestured impatiently. "Father hasn't got all day, you know."

_You're the one to know, _L thought as he stepped in the limousine. "Greetings, Sheadon."

"Master Elias! You look like you haven't slept a wink last night!" he said as he peered through the rear view mirror. As they were driving off, L caught a glimpse of Ismene watering some flowers.

"I was just...thinking about mundane matters, that's all."

...

_Check Jared, Greta, and Harold's rooms. If possible, extract information about Ismene._

_Elias_

Watari threw the note into the fire immediately and set forth to accomplish his task. What would he find in their rooms, he wondered. None of them knew exactly what they were looking for. None of them knew that Kira's little black notebook was no longer there. Kira wouldn't be so foolish to hide it in the mansion while he or she was outside, now, don't you think?

After a long search, Watari wiped his brow and headed to the kitched where the Finnegan mum and daughter were preparing lunch for the household. "My my my, so much work to do, and the masters aren't even here yet!"

"Yes, indeed. Now, Ismene, luv, you don't plan to stay here after you graduate do you?" Watari asked good-naturedly. "What are your plans for the future?"

"I-I hope to be a writer someday," Ismene twirled around. "Perhaps I'll write a little memoir about my experience in the Griffith household."

"You only write memoirs if those experiences were quite remarkable," Watari said. Mrs. Finnegan put down a plate and faced him.

"We owe everything to the Griffiths. Her education, our jobs. Of course we have to give them something in return. If only she took up business, she would serve them in a very useful way."

"Oh mum, but my experience here has been quite remarkable. They would appreciate the memoir. I'd talk about the horses in their stable, the sweet smell of the gardens, the—"

_She's a dreamer_, Watari thought. He was delighted to meet such a girl, but there was a low probability that she was Kira. _I imagine Ryuzaki wouldn't be too disappointed to hear that._

...

"Mrs. Griffith, what are you writing?" Misa inquired. The woman slid the paper back into her purse and continued walking.

"Creating a list, my dear. You may not know this, but the wives of the most important people in Griffin Corporation are mostly responsible for the hosting and decor. We simply know how to create a lovely evening." She looked smug, but a little worried too.

"Oh! May I see the list?" Misa said eagerly.

"It's a surprise, my dear. We wives know how to keep our mouths shut."

...

"I'll be in our cottage writing, mother, if you need anything," Ismene chirped as she headed toward the lawn. "I like to set deadlines for myself."

"Your daughter really writes a lot," Watari said. The woman smiled and lifted a bowl into the cupboard.

"She's a very hard worker. Brilliant too, my little girl is."

...

Jared was busy filling out a planner as they drove towards the building. He reasoned that they were the guests for the event. The farewell party for Harold Griffith. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Just as he said those words, L received a text message from Light, telling him that another businessman died of a heart attack. It was on the news right now.


	8. Complications

CHAPTER 8

The air in the meeting room was tense. L sat next to his father silently, observing the men for any signs of guilt or satisfaction. So far, they were all nervous.

"It has been like this for more than a month now, my son," Mr. Griffith informed him. "Human obstacles, rivals, if I may, have been...well, eliminated in favour of Griffin Corporation."

The man rubbed his forehead and sighed. "We cannot explain how or why these things happen--"

"Oh for Pete's sake, admit it Harold," a squat balding man said. "Admit it's all the work of Kira!"

"If I do so," Harold said with an expression just like L's. "Then we are all suspects in this foul play. If I admit this to the police, we might as well walk into jail voluntarily."

_This man...is really my father_, L mused. He was beginning to like him.

"Father." Jared's eyes were sharp like a hawk's, but they were as large and black as L's and Harold's. "If not for your illness, you could possibly be the prime suspect."

"Yes, that's true," Harold answered. "But I assure you all that I would not sink as low as a murderer like Kira."

"Father, choose your words carefully," Jared hissed. "Walls have ears, and so do these people in the room."

_Don't like being insulted, do you, Jared? Or shall I say, Kira? _ L thought menacingly. He had a suspicion. He was never wrong. If he ever was, he would only be partly wrong.

"Harold, if one of us is Kira, what shall we do?" a man with a pointy nose squeaked. "Are we going to be conspirators in a cover-up? If we leave the company, then we might be killed!"

"Men, please," L volunteered. This was the first time he spoke since Harold introduced him to the board members. They disliked his informal appearance and the way he sat, but nevertheless, they were polite. "We mustn't panic. The more _he _will enjoy the show."

L's eyes met Jared's. Their stare was cold, hard. Unforgiving.

"Yes, the boy is right. What a lad you have, Harold," a bespectacled woman said. "Calm in a situation such as this. Just like you."

_Oh please, don't suck up to the Griffiths_, L muttered in his mind. Perhaps someone outside the family could be Kira. Perhaps. But L had a feeling that one of the people in the mansion was responsible for all. Besides, he and Light spent nights double-checking the profiles of each board member and business partner of the corporation.

"Very well, let us continue our discussion...one that does not involve the morbid--" Harold gasped and trembled. His illness was growing worse.

"Father!" Jared yelled. He leapt out of his chair and ran to his father's side. L, not an expert in affection, scooted nearer the old man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's...it's going to be all right," L whispered. Harold smiled weakly and swatted away his sons' hands.

"True, true, I'm feeling a bit better now," Harold said. "Now...where were we?"

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Jared asked. He was about to dial the number, when his father reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm fine now!" the room was dead silent. L thought it was quite harsh what Harold did to Jared, but he pushed the thought away from his mind.

_Think of the case; don't become too attached. Father is just human. He will die soon. Jared loathes you. Forget all concern for them. _L repeated this mantra in his mind. _Think of the case; don't become too attached._

After a few minutes, Harold Griffith continued like nothing happened. "The reason why I gathered all of you here is to announce that my long lost son, Elias Inoue, will manage half of the business when I am gone."

"Does he know about business management?" one asked.

"He has time to learn. Lot's of time," Harold said, patting L's shoulder. "Jared will be there to coach him."

Jared feigned a smile.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that," L took a lollipop and sucked on it. "I never said 'yes' to managing your corporation."

"But, isn't that why you're here?" Jared tapped his finger on the table impatiently. He slipped a mint cake in his mouth as he eyed his brother.

"I'm here because I wished to see my family. What gave you the notion that I came for the money?" L said. The inheritance promised to him didn't look so appealing anymore.

Jared kept silent and popped another mint cake in his mouth. L continued the stare-battle with the lollipop dangling on one side of his mouth.

"Don't take this opportunity for granted, dear lad," Harold tossed his boys some candy (to the astonishment of his co-workers) and leaned in his wheelchair. "I will give you till my farewell party to decide."

...

Matsuda and Light were hidden in the alley next to Griffin Corp.'s building. Light eyed the large symbol of the Griffin on the structure's facade. _Half-eagle, half lion. The legendary symbol of divine power. _

Divine power. There was a familiar jolt in Light's stomach as he thought about these words. He felt as if he almost grasped divine power once and let it go for a reason unknown. _I must've really been Kira._

Light shook his head and concentrated on the group of people that were leaving the building's front entrance. Harold Griffith at the centre, flanked by L and Jared and two bodyguards. Sheadon's limousine was pulling up on the street.

"Watch out for the media," Light warned. "We don't want exclusive photos of Elias to be in the papers."

As he uttered those words, a swarm of people with cameras and microphones ran from their vans and encircled the Griffiths.

L covered his face with his coat when they started snapping photos. _You won't get me that easily. _

If you were there, amongst the crowd, the following events would be too quick for you to catch. Light Yagami was there, yelling at the top of his lungs, "There he is!!" while L sprinted through the crowd.

What kind of a distraction would put the heir in such danger? Perhaps all the confusion was affecting the young genius's brain.

"Hurry! After him!" the media ran after Elias Inoue, following him through the streets of London till they cornered him in an alley.

"Take his picture!" L covered his face helplessly as the media pulled away his coat. The camera lights were blinding.

In the media, there was obviously rivalry, and soon the jostling of journalists knocked the heir over...and knocked his wig off in the process.

"Wait a second, it's a decoy!" a man yelled. The decoy – Matsuda – smiled upon them and chuckled.

"Sorry folks. Some other day, then!" he laughed as they walked away, disappointed.

"Where is Elias?!" Harold yelled. He and Jared were escorted back into the building when the commotion began. "Where's my son?!"

"Father, I'm trying to contact him." Jared dialled and re-dialled the phone in frustration. "Perhaps he can't hear the ring?"

...

"Where's Ryuzaki?" Chief Yagami yelled through the phone.

"I don't know! He was supposed to meet me in the cafe I text him about, but he hasn't showed up." Light glanced around, hoping that the detective was merely in some disguise.

"Don't worry, dad. He'll turn up sooner or later. I'll wait for him here." Light continued to stare at the door, and indeed a familiar person stepped in. But it wasn't whom he expected.

"Light? What are you doing in London?" his classmate and ex-girlfriend Kiyomi Takada said.

"Kiyomi! Oh, just here on a vacation. Didn't my father inform the school that I was burned out from all the school work?" Light quickly said. He motioned for her to sit down so he wouldn't look to suspicious. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Me? Didn't anybody inform you? I'm here as an exchange student. You or that other kid (what was his name? Hideki Ryuga?) should have been the candidates, but you two just disappeared simultaneously." She sipped her coffee and eyed the handsome brunette. She had him all to herself right now. Unless...

"Is Misa Amane here with you?" she asked. Light nodded. "Oh, I see. You two still together then."

_Dammit, if she finds out that Misa and 'Hideki Ryuga' aka Elias Inoue are dating...this could disrupt the whole operation! Dammit, Ryuzaki, where are you?_

"Yes. Well, I need to go now. She's waiting for me at the hotel," Light fastened his coat and headed out. "Nice meeting you again, Kiyomi."

"Wait!" she called, but he was gone. Gone to place another call to Ryuzaki.

"Come on, pickuppickuppickup!" Light muttered to the receiver.

Luckily, there was an answer this time. "Yes?"

"What do you mean, 'yes'?!" Light yelled. "You were supposed to meet me in the cafe we talked about! Where the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've gotten lost. I am sitting in a totally different cafe," L chuckled. "Come to me instead. I'll give you the address."

"That's better for all," Light said. "There's a problem, Elias."

...

After a brief explanation, L tucked the phone back in his pocket and shook the hand of the man in front of him. "Thank you for meeting me, Roger."

"Anything for you, L," Roger said, picking up his hat and coat. "I'll make sure to inform the young successors about everything you told me."

"Yes. And if I fail, they will have to keep a close eye on Light Yagami." L squatted and added more sugar cubes to his coffee.

As Roger headed out, Light Yagami entered the cafe. Roger's eyes widened, but they were unnoticed by the young man.

"Hello, Light." L was merry for some reason and politely motioned for him to sit down. Turning serious, he said, "Now, we must deal with Takada."


	9. She's Here

CHAPTER 9

Roger observed the boys in front of him. One was sitting on the floor, preoccupied with a blank puzzle he was solving. The other was leaning on the wall, eating a piece of chocolate. How different they were – each had valuable skills that would contribute greatly to the case. If only they could work together.

"Well, what is it, old man?" Mello asked impolitely. Roger flinched at the rude question, but remained calm. He would not like to choke one of L's successors to death.

"I took a train to London, as you may know," Roger said. "That is because...L summoned me."

Near finally looked up from his puzzle; Mello forgot to close his mouth. "L summoned you?"

"You heard it right, boy," Roger coughed and handed the boys two hefty folders. "He wanted me to give you these. They contain up-to-date information about the Kira case."

They took the folders from Roger's sweaty palms and leafed through the various documents. "This is amazing," Near's eyes widened as he browsed. "Let me guess. He wants assistance?"

"Don't be stupid, Near," Mello scoffed. "L is the world's greatest detective. He needs nobody's help."

"What L wants you boys to do...is simply observe." Roger cleaned his thick glasses and rubbed his temples. "And keep an eye on Light Yagami. His profile is included in the folders."

Near and Mello held up their copies of the young man's photo. Near's face remained blank, and Mello's contorted into an expression of disgust. "I don't like this guy," he said.

"I ran into the boy – the supposed Kira – but he didn't seem like the type," Roger wiped his forehead. "I...I feel very fortunate that he doesn't remember what he once was. He could've killed me."

Mello laughed. "Now you're just being paranoid, old man. Why would Kira wanna kill a nervous fella like you? He only pops criminals. Unless you did something baaad that we don't know about."

This time, it was Roger's turn to laugh. "No, no, of course not. By the way, if you're wondering, L hasn't chosen his successor yet."

"Geez, he's taking a long time," Mello complained. "If it's Near, just say so. I don't like to keep my hopes up."

"L wants you to work together on this one." Roger walked over to Near and Mello and joined the boys' hands together. "Can you do that for him?"

"Eck, get your hands off me, Near," Mello wrenched his hand away and backed towards the wall. Near remained cold.

"No way am I working with you! I _hate _Near."

"Is that so? Too bad, Mello. I like you."

"Shadap!"

Roger interrupted a potential apocalypse. "Hand me back the folders then. I'd better give them to Matt--"

"No, no, no!" the two boys yelled. It was a surprise that Near yelled. "Sure, we'll work together. Then, L has to pick which one of us will be his successor."

"Share the information with Matt too. He could be useful," Roger smiled.

"As if I didn't know that already, old fart," Mello scowled.

...

Light was displeased. "You want me to _date _Kiyomi during your father's farewell party? While all of you are risking your lives there, you want me to go on a date?"

"Is there a better way to keep her preoccupied?" L asked. When Light didn't answer, L gave him a cookie. "I apologize for giving you a minor role, but you're the only one who can charm women without making them puke."

"What if she finds out about you and Misa? The Griffith heir story?" Light crossed his arms and refused the cookie in L's hands.

"That's why you'll be there. You'll not only romance her in a secluded area, but also make sure that she would never see a newspaper or television while the party goes on," L chewed on the cookie and licked his fingers.

L smirked in an eerie way. "I trust you can handle that, wonder boy. You're smart enough to fool _anybody_, aren't you?"

...

Later that day, L returned to his bedroom in the mansion, only to find Misa there. She gave him a strange smile which the detective mistook for something else.

"That smile tells me you've found some juicy information about Greta," L sat down on the bed next to her and leaned closer. "Tell me now."

Misa's awkward smile grew even wider. "Misa-Misa wants Elias to give her something first."

L sighed. "Misa, I didn't have time to buy you a gift. The important thing is—"

"Elias doesn't know much about romance, does he?" Misa frowned. "Misa-Misa wants a kiss."

A strawberry L was chewing dropped from his mouth. "A-a kiss?"

At that point, Misa took a pillow and screamed her frustrations in it. L patted her head and prodded her weeping body with a Pocky.

"Misa-Misa's confused! It's Elias's fault! Misa-Misa wants to cheat on Light!" she wailed.

"No, I guess I'm simply a good kisser," L said shyly. "I'm sure Light's really hurt right now. He can see us."

"Misa-Misa took out the bugs and cameras in the room," she answered. "Misa-Misa told Chief Yagami on phone that she wants some privacy."

"Well, put them back on. Every inch of the mansion should be covered with cameras. It was part of the plan," L hobbled out the door.

"Wait, Elias...don't you like Misa-Misa? Light never showed much affection to Misa. Elias is kind and sweet. He's not a pervert like Misa thought he was."

"Why, thank you, Misa," L said. "But understand that I cannot afford another distraction from the case."

"Fine..." Misa said slyly. "Then Misa will not tell you about what Greta did today."

L quickly jumped on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good enough for you?"

"Excellent! Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Misa's voice lowered to a whisper. "She continued writing a really long list. For the farewell party, you see. Or so she says."

"Many criminals have died recently, including a business rival today," L said. "Jared didn't do anything suspicious except look nervous while writing the names of party guests."

L and Misa gasped at the same time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Elias?"

"I bet my Pocky sticks, I am. Perhaps Kira's supernatural powers come from a...paper or pen?"

"Weird," Misa cocked her head to one side, trying to remember something. "Doesn't make sense."

"Kira, shinigami, and people dying of heart attacks don't make sense either, but what can you do." L handed her a lollipop as a thank you gift. "I do recall Light doing nothing but write and study in his room when he was on surveillance."

"Ooooh, what if the cursed paper flies all over the place? Then, whoever gets their hands on the paper becomes possessed by a shinigami! They turn evil!" Misa pretended to faint. "How tragic."

"We won't rule out any possibility anymore. This case was far-fetched from the beginning." L bit his lip and headed out to find Burt.

As L thought, Watari justified that Ismene had been writing almost the entire time. "Have you found any documents with names in any of their rooms?" L asked.

"No, I haven't. Although I haven't been in the Finnegan's cottage yet...should I take a look?" Watari suggested.

"Leave it to me." L decided that no woman would distract him from now on. No matter how sweet or kind they may seem. Ismene was a suspect. Misa could be a liability if she finds 'cursed paper' again.

...

"Knock knock," L rapped smartly on Ismene's door and held his breath when the brunette answered.

"Master Elias! What are you doing here?" there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What's the matter?" L asked. "Am I interrupting something?" _What's wrong, Ismene? Was I interrupting your little adventure as Kira? _he thought.

"No," she said. "I was just writing something. Anyway, shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend _right now?"

"Can't I visit a friend?" L shot back.

"Look, Master Elias," she said. "We could go around asking questions to each other all day. Since you're here, would you like to come in?"

L stared. "That was another question. But no harm done. I'll step right in."

She sat him down and offered him some tea and cakes. Happily, he accepted and munched while she explained a story she was working on.

"The characters are supposed to be based on the people I know," she said. "And those I currently met."

"Are you a fan of comedy or tragedy?" L asked, observing her grace and manner. She did not seem a bit nervous.

"More of comedy, but I like to try my hand at tragedy once in a while," she replied. "The story I'm working on is a tragedy."

"I'd like to see this story," L pulled his legs up and crouched on the sofa unconsciously.

"Well, uh...answer this question first. Why do you sit like that?" she brought him more treats while he nervously flattened his hair. "You've sat that way the first time we met. Goodness, I'm glad you didn't do that in front of Greta."

"You see, if I sit normally, my...professional hacking skills will drop at least forty percent," he said, changing some of the details of his reason.

"Oh...okay sir," she hummed a tune as she dusted some of the furniture in the little cottage. "But I won't let you see my story yet. It's a work in progress, and there are some little problems."

"Like what?" L eyed her long brown hair and slender frame. _Concentrate on the damn case!_

"I've met so many people in my life...that it's hard to invent names for each and every one of them," she said. "That's why I wrote down their real names first in my manuscript. I'll change them in the final draft."

"What do you think my name should be?" L imitated Misa's cute way of pretending to think really hard. He cocked his head to one side and placed an index finger on his chin. "Hmm..."

Ismene laughed at his adorable expression. "You're still Elias on the manuscript. But...I'll give you the liberty of choosing your own name for the final draft."

"What about Ryuzaki?" L volunteered. Honestly, he couldn't think of anything new at that moment.

"Why? Are you half-Japanese?" her eyes were alive with curiosity.

"As far as I know, my _mother _was half-Japanese. Harold Griffith, my father, is supposedly half-Russian. His mum died when he was three."

"You know much about a family you haven't seen in twenty-five years," she said. After a few moments, she gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"That's all right," L smiled. "What I am...is actually quite amusing. I am a quarter Japanese, a quarter English, a quarter Russian...and a quarter French or Italian I think."

"It matches your quirks," Ismene giggled. "Oh, I don't deny that I too have my oddities."

"Do you refer to yourself in the third person like Misa?" L smiled. He was thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

"It's probably worse than that," she said. "I have an imaginary friend."

L put down his cup of tea and looked upon her with dead eyes. He had a strange feeling...

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" she sighed. "But it's true. I see this creature around the mansion, and sometimes I do talk to her. Nobody seems to notice she's around."

"What's her name?" L inquired. _Is it really true then? Should I believe this? Anything is possible..._

Ismene looked outside the window, her eyes glazed as if in a trance. "Her name..." she eyes locked onto L's. He couldn't read her expression.

"Her name," she said. "Is Rem."


	10. Cursed Paper

**A/N: Hello readers! Remember (in the anime series) when Light told Rem to give the notebook to another human? Well, that person's in the mansion. That's why Rem is there. But who among the three main suspects currently owns the notebook? Who's the main pair? Well, to be honest, I don't know yet! I'll just go wherever the wave takes me. **

CHAPTER 10

Ismene noticed L's silence. He was sitting across from her in a crouched position. He barely touched his sweets.

"You don't believe me." She hung her head in disappointment.

"Is she here right now?" L's eyes traveled to the dark corners of the cottage.

"Don't mock me, Elias," she stood up and turned her back on him. "Please leave."

"When did you start to see her?" L's heart raced as he scurried around the room. "I'm not mocking you—"

"Just go," the girl said.

L hesitated for a moment, but he complied and walked away. _Perhaps Rem is a shinigami._ The detective stopped in his tracks. _Misa! What if she comes in contact with the shinigami? And Light..._

He raced up back to the mansion, fearing the worst. "Misa!"

"Mmm?" she was chewing a piece of cake. Upon seeing L, she panicked and chucked it out the window. "It's not what it looks like!"

"You have cream on your lip," L said. "You, the weight-conscious model, were eating cake. _My _cake for that matter."

"Misa's sorry! Misa promises it won't happen again!" she was about to sob again, when L patted her head (as a father would to a child) and sat down next to her.

"Are the cameras and bugs installed?" he asked. She shook her head. "Good. Misa, there's something you should know. I think it's better that I tell you in advance," his tone was grave and somewhat sad. "The shinigami may be inside the manor."

"What?!" Misa screamed. L quickly covered her mouth and leaned closer.

"Please do not be frantic. There is no reason for the creature to harm you," he said.

"Mmm," she removed the detective's pale hand from her mouth and said "But why not? We're no match against the supernatural!"

"Listen, please," he was almost pleading. "There's a chance that the shinigami might...force you to remember what you did when you were the second Kira (assuming you really were the second Kira)."

Misa was very quiet as she processed the information. She hugged her knees close to her chest.

"When that happens...I may be as good as dead. If not, Light will be the one to kill me," L looked deep into her eyes. "When you return to being Kira, your feelings for me will mean nothing anymore."

"B-but," she stuttered. L placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Misa, if I mean anything to you now...if Light's innocence means anything to you right now...would you please be careful inside this place? Avoid, if you possibly can, this shinigami."

"But I can't see him," she said. L was relieved for a moment. Rem was a _she. _Since Misa referred to it as a _he_, that meant the girl didn't remember anything yet.

"The mind is very powerful, Misa," L said. "I know you're smarter than you let on. Condition yourself that you are on the side of the law...the side of true justice. If ever you become Kira again, keep these words in mind."

Misa's eyes filled with tears, and she quickly pulled L into a warm hug. "I'd never betray Light's innocence. I love Light so much. And something inside me tells me that I love you too."

"Misa..." L's voice trailed off. He did not know how to handle such a confession.

"The situation confuses me. Plus that shinigami thing. I don't want any of you guys to get hurt..."

Rem was observing from the corner of the room. _As long as this man does not harm you, Misa, I will not touch him. However, if Light Yagami abandons you when he becomes Kira, I will kill him. _

"Elias..." Misa whispered. "Ryuzaki...whatever your name is...I promise, I won't allow you to die."

L held her closer. "Keep that promise. I...need more time to save somebody."

"Who?" she looked up at his face and saw his eyes full of worry.

"Ismene. There's a five percent chance that she may be Kira," he said gravely. "And when I say five percent...that's not a good thing."

Misa let go. "You like her, don't you?"

L did not answer as he got up and left.

...

"How does he mean by 'observe'?" Mello asked Near. The two boys were in a special study room in Wammy's House. "Should we take the train to London and spy on the suspects?"

"No. That would be tactless. Not to mention, a problem for L," Near answered. "I suggest we set up hidden cameras in the Griffith household."

"L's done that already," Mello grumbled as he flipped through the documents. Suddenly, his eyes brightened. "Matty, come here for a second!"

"I told you I'm not interested," his best friend's voice said from behind a fortress of books and video games. "Lemme do my own thing."

"Come on, you lazy bugger. We need someone to do techy stuff." Mello leaned on Matt's fortress and winked at his buddy.

"Techy stuff, eh?" Matt smirked. "Looks like I'm your man."

After a few minutes of wiring and hacking, Matt successfully tapped into the cameras and bugs of the task force. Whatever Chief Yagami and the others saw, the Wammy boys saw as well.

"Good job, Matty. Now get back to whatever it was that you were doing," Mello patted the boy on the back and pushed him playfully. "I can handle it from here."

"By _I _you meant _we_ right?" Near stacked dice one on top of the other while he watched the manor.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot you existed," Mello stuck out his tongue and accompanied the white-haired boy in observing. "The cameras in one room aren't working. Maybe L sleeps there. I can't wait to see what he looks like!"

"Probably like me. I've heard we have the same mannerisms." Near twirled a hair strand in his fingers as he said this.

"That's just because you're a copy cat, you _Neard_. Get it, Matty? _NerdNeard!" _Mello laughed as his own joke.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Matt did not look up as he played his PSP. "And for the last time, It's not Matty. Just Matt."

...

After Light confirmed to L via phone that everyone was asleep, L snuck out of the manor quietly. The air was a chilly outside, and the hedges and plants in the garden cast eerie shadows on the lawn. The detective spotted the quaint cottage and headed there, silent as a mouse.

His eyes travelled along the shadows, expecting the shinigami to pounce, but there was nothing there. He edged towards the cottage door and picked the lock.

Click.

L entered Ismene's room and flipped through the drafts of paper on her desk. He dreaded finding the 'cursed paper' with numerous names written down on it, especially since Ismene admitted that she used real people's names on her first draft. _Hopefully, the names aren't on the 'cursed paper'._

Behind the stacks of loose recycled paper was a thinner and smoother kind. L lifted it up and examined it closely. A few pieces of notebook leaflets. He recalled that Light Yagami wrote on notebook leaflets during his surveillance days. _Could it be..._

A piercing yell. L's instincts took over him. He threw open the windows and leapt out before Sheadon arrived with a shotgun. He prayed that nobody saw his face.

He sped back to the manor and climbed the vines that led into his bedroom window. The commotion would soon awaken the manor.

It wasn't until later that he realized that the notebook leaflets were still in his grasp. And it wasn't till later that he noticed a shadow with glowing red eyes in the corner of his room.


End file.
